


Positive

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [25]
Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fill, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for Colors prompt: <i>any, any, two pink lines</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive

Alice sat on the floor of the bathroom with her back against the tub, staring down at the plastic stick in her hand. There were two others just like it on the edge of the sink and they all said the same thing – positive. Alice Hamilton Hatter was pregnant.

They hadn’t been planning on having kids, not right now. Sure, they’d talked about it. Both of them were open to the idea of having a family, but in a vague sort of way; a sometime-later-on kind of way. They were only partway through their second year of marriage and there were still a lot of things they wanted to do together. As a couple. There was still so much of the Oyster world that Hatter hadn’t explored.

Alice put her hand on her belly, tried to imagine the tiny bundle of cells that was right now growing in there. A little piece of her mixed with a little piece of Hatter. And suddenly she felt giddy with excitement, the numb shock melting away.

“We made a baby,” she whispered to herself. She wondered how far along she was, and when the baby would be born. She wondered if it would be a boy or a girl, have blue eyes or brown.

She wondered how Hatter would take the news.

*o*o*o*

When Hatter came home from work, he found candles burning and boxes of takeout on the kitchen table. He quirked an eyebrow at Alice, who met him at the door with an enthusiastic hug.

“Good day, love?”

“Just missed you,” Alice said. She kissed him, pressing herself against the long, lean line of his body. Hatter wrapped his arms around her, deepening the intensity of the kiss.

“What’s got into you, then?” he asked when they came up for air.

“I went to the doctor today,” Alice said. She led him to the couch, sat him down and climbed into his lap. “They ran some tests.”

Now Hatter looked worried, his brow furrowed. “Are you sick? What kind of tests?”

“No, I’m not sick,” Alice said. She kissed his forehead, trying to soothe the lines away. “But he did find a little something.”

Hatter actually paled and Alice couldn’t guess what was going through his mind. She decided to put cut to the chase, before he got himself worked into a state.

“I’m pregnant,” she said, and held her breath.

“Pregnant?” Hatter whispered. Alice nodded, watching as several different emotions crossed his face. When he didn’t say anything right away, she was the one who got nervous. What if he didn’t think this was good news? What if he thought it was terrible news?

“Hatter?” she prompted.

“I didn’t…I wasn’t sure…I thought maybe we couldn’t. An Oyster and a Wonderlander.” He looked positively shell-shocked. 

“Well, we did.” Alice bit her bottom lip. “Is this…okay?”

“I don’t know anything about being a father, Alice.” Hatter slid her off his lap and got up to pace. “The life I’ve led, the things I’ve done.”

“That’s all in the past, Hatter.” Alice got up, stopping his quick, agitated movement. She put her hands on his chest. “Do you think I know anything about being a mom? I’m scared too.”

Hatter reached out a tentative hand and touched Alice’s belly. “My baby’s in there?”

Alice smiled, holding his hand flat against her abdomen. “ _Our_ baby is in there, Hatter. We may not be ready, but we’ve got nine months to get there.”

Hatter pulled her close, and Alice felt tears welling in her eyes when she felt his shoulders start to shake. She let him have his cry, and when he pulled back to wipe the tears from his face, his smile was blinding.

“We’re having a baby,” he said. Alice breathed a sigh of relief.

“We sure are.”


End file.
